We aren't betrothed Are we?
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: If you like me, or the things i write or your i'm on your fav's or i reveiw your stories please read this authors ote as it is very important.
1. Lady Keladry of Mindelan

I don't own the characters they belong to Tamora Pierce. So please don't sue, you won't get much anyway, I'm broke.  
  
  
  
(a/n I told you I'd write another story didn't I, I told you. Okay I'll shut up now but I should probably tell you what's it's about right? No I'm sorry please keep reading. This story is about Kel and, and well I don't know who yet there's multiple possibilities. I got an idea why you read this then REVIEW and tell who you reckon should fall for her and who she should fall for. Oh by the way Kel went to the convent and she never wanted to be a knight. Whoever likes Jon sorry but I just can't stand the guy. ( By the Way Queen Of The Rogue if you're reading I love your name.)  
  
Lady Keladry Of Mindelan walked into the vast ballroom as the herald called her name. She looked stunning in a dress of floaty blue with blue gems all over it and her hair in ringlets with matching blue gems. To add the final touch she had makeup on. The squires looked up. (Like they always did.) Kel blushed she hated it when people looked at her like that it was embarrassing. She found her seat and sat down quickly looking round there were some of the squires all huddled together talking one looked older than the rest he looked around 20 or 21 (that's Neal but she doesn't know it yet) too old to be a squire yet obviously he was. Still looking round she saw another around 17 or 18 he looked glum he was obviously a squire but he wasn't serving he was just sitting there looking into space. Kel noted that he was sitting closer to the ass that was the King (Kel likes the Queen.) and Queen. She felt sorry for him stuck there alone with no one to talk to. Suddenly she heard a high-pitched voice squeal "Keladry?" She looked round to find Echo of Lagu walking toward her. Kel sighed she knew her from the convent and she also knew that the girl didn't have 2 brain cells to rub together.  
  
"Keladry so nice to see you again." She said slipping into the seat opposite Kel.  
  
"Err yeah nice to see you too." Kel said flatly hoping she'd get the hint, she didn't.  
  
"Have you seen the prince? He is so dreamy." (a/n I cannot believe I just used the word dreamy, I'm not a girly girl. Hell I don't even own a skirt.)  
  
"Where's the prince?" Kel asked curiously.  
  
"Over there you haven't noticed him, Goddess there's something wrong with you." Kel followed Echo's gaze and found she was staring at the squire boy who wasn't serving.  
  
"Poor Boy." Kel muttered, "No wonder he looks upset, he's got that prig for a father." "And what is that supposed to mean?" Echo asked sharply (she fancied the king.) "Echo you know I don't like the king, I think he's an ass. Thayet could have done so much better for herself."  
  
Just then a bell rang cutting off Echo's rather colourful reply. Everybody returned to their seats and waited as the food was served by the squires. To Kel's luck she got a squire she knew. "Cleon how nice to see you again." She knew him because he was squire to one of her brothers.  
  
"Keladry" He smiled, "I should have known you've just come back from the convent?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep sweet sixteen, no more convent."  
  
He laughed. "I'll catch you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"You know him?" Echo whispered.  
  
Kel nodded "He's squire to my brother Inness." (a/n is that right?)  
  
"You have to introduce me!" Echo squealed. Kel rolled her eyes.  
  
~  
  
1 hour later Kel was bored stiff. She wanted someone else to talk to apart from Echo. She decided to go find Cleon. As she was walking round she noticed that the prince was still on his own. She changed her mind she wanted to talk to him instead. As she made her way to his table Cleon caught her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Going to talk to him." She nodded towards the prince.  
  
Cleon's face broke into a smile. Kel knew instantly what he was thinking. "I don't fancy him, but he looks bored stiff, like me."  
  
Cleon was still smiling. "Yeah okay, I believe you." He obviously didn't but she'd let that go for now.  
  
She walked over to his table and sat down in the chair next to him. "Um hi." He looked up startled, "I'm Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
"Roald of Conte. What can I do for you fair lady?"  
  
Kel smiled "Don't call me that for a start, but I was wondering could you show me your sword?" She asked, and when he smiled she looked down and blushed.  
  
"You want to look at my sword?" He said a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Kel nodded, he handed it to her. She looked it over and smiled "Raven armoury?" She questioned. He nodded dumbstruck. "Don't look so shocked I've got 7 daggers which are Raven armoury. 5 of the 7 are on me now."  
  
He looked dumbstruck  
  
"I have to protect myself, now don't I?" She asked laughing.  
  
~  
  
Roald and Kel talked for the rest of the night and Kel got him laughing a fair few times.  
  
But they were totally unaware that they were being watched by two set's of people. The squires and the monarchs. The squires because they were jealous and the monarchs because they thought that the girl was worth looking into. After all Roald did have to have an arranged marriage so why not somebody who could make him laugh.  
  
~  
  
From that night on Kel and Roald became friends.  
  
While the monarchs hoped they became more.  
  
  
  
(a/n What do you think?  
  
See that little button, press that little button AND REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Race and the Fight

(a/n You think this a Roald and Kel story. WRONG. Well actually I'm not sure whom she falls for. But someone falls for Kel, what does she do!!!! Read then REVIEW!!! Take th hint.)  
  
Kel rushed into the squire breakfast room, she wanted to see Roald she needed to ask him something. As soon as she reached the door convent training kicked in she stood up taller and sort of swept into the room elegantly. She spotted Roald and swept over he was sitting with Cleon and a bunch of other people she didn't know.  
  
"Hi, Cleon." She said with a nod. "Roald, I'd curtsey but…I can't be bothered, anyway I was just wondering if you could show me round the palace today? You don't have lessons do you?"  
  
He smiled when the other boys looked at him in envy. "Of course I'll show round Kel."  
  
She smiled "Thankyou so much, I've got lost once already. When you're done come find me I'll be in the stables."  
  
When Roald raised and eyebrow she said. "I'm looking for a horse, a particularly vicious horse." She frowned "I think it's called Peachblossom."  
  
This was Cleon who spoke next "You joking aren't you Peachblossom don't like anyone apart from Stefan and Daine."  
  
She looked at Cleon, "Tut, tut Cleon don't you know how address an lady?"  
  
Cleon blushed and looked down. "Cleon, come on I don't particularly care, anyway we're friends aren't we? So call me Kel. Anyway I've got to go, Peachblossom awaits." And with that she walked off.  
  
"Peachblossom will kill her." Neal said looking at Roald and Cleon. "And anyway it's not fair just because you're prince you get the most beautiful ladies in court."  
  
"We're friends Neal, and anyway I'll introduce you, at the stables."  
  
~  
  
Kel found the stabled all right, she also found a man talking with the horses. She approached carefully and asked, "Might you be Stefan."  
  
The mans head flew up "And who might ye be?"  
  
She walked towards him "Keladry of Mindelan, I'm here about the horse Peachblossom."  
  
Stefan frowned at her, "He'll not like ye."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes "Can I see him?"  
  
Stefan nodded and led her to a stall where a strawberry roan stood looking grumpy. Stefan walked into the stall and Kel followed, "Be nice Peachblossom, or you'll answer to me." The horse snorted and shook his head vigorously. Kel walked out to look at the tack, "Do you have a side saddle for him?"  
  
Stefan nodded saying "Side he'll kill ya!"  
  
Kel shrugged "I like a horse who's lively."  
  
"Do you wish me to tack him up for ye?"  
  
Kel shook her head "I'll do it." She found the sidesaddle for Peachblossom and proceeded to tack him up perfectly.  
  
~  
  
Roald found Kel sitting on the evil horse Peachblossom she was sidesaddle and trotting him up and down an arena while the squires and pages watched amazed.  
  
"Roald, come on the tour can wait, let's see what you can do on a horse! I challenge you t a race!" Kel shouted across the arena.  
  
Roald shook his head "I'd beat you!" He called.  
  
Kel dismounted and walked up Peachblossom following meekly behind her "Have you seen me ride, no. Just because your prince doesn't mean a girl can't beat you!"  
  
He shook his head again. "Come on Kel."  
  
"What are you afraid of? You think I might beat you? Are you scared?" Kel taunted.  
  
"Come on then, I'll beat you then can we go on the tour?"  
  
She nodded "Go get your horse tacked up."  
  
10 minutes later Roald trotted out on his horse. He looked way to confident. Time to knock his confidence down a notch then isn't it? Kel thought. She mounted Peachblossom again and called "To the end of the arena, loser does anything the winner says!"  
  
Roald nodded. "Cleon would you do the honours?"  
  
Cleon winked at Roald; he knew that Roald had never been beaten in a horse race yet. "My pleasure, your highness."  
  
Kel moved up to the starting line by Roald. "Prepare to lose!" She called.  
  
Cleon walked up "Get ready, set, GO!!"  
  
Roald and Kel went straight into a gallop at full speed, they were neck and neck. Then Kel said something to Peachblossom and they roared forward to win the race. Roald just couldn't believe it beaten by a Lady! He'd never live it down. He and Kel trotted back to the start and he and Kel dismounted. Kel walked up to him and said  
  
"On your knees prince boy, and repeat everything I say."  
  
Roald was smiling he knew Kel intended to make him look like an idiot but it was his own fault for taking the bet on. He kneeled smiling. "Repeat after me, Keladry Of Mindelan is the best Lady at court."  
  
He repeated it and she carried on looking rather smug, "You should all bow down to her." He repeated it and then Kel said, "Get up, prince can't be kneeling in the dirt now can he?"  
  
He got up and turned to find the squires laughing their heads off at his misfortune. He also saw his father looking angry and walking towards him. Uh- oh now he was in for it.  
  
"Roald." He said voice dangerous the squires laughing shut up immediately. "I don't think it's quiet appropriate for you to be racing the noble ladies. Do you?"  
  
Roald looked down.  
  
"But, sire." An annoyed voice behind him said. "I challenged him to the race."  
  
"Do you question my judgement?" The king asked looking at Kel. Oh no Kel Roald thought don't get yourself involved.  
  
"Well if your going to put it like that, then yes I do…sire." Kel said rudely.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that it's not right for you to have a go at Roald because he's the prince. When I was the one who asked for him to do it. So basically what I'm saying is that if you punish Roald you can punish me as well." She paused. "Sire."  
  
The King went red and walked off muttering.  
  
"Kel,." Roald said "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Why? You're my friend I couldn't let you get into trouble for some thing you didn't do."  
  
"Father doesn't like you now." Roald said seriously.  
  
"What a shame, that breaks my heart that does, breaks my heart. Come on lets go and get the horses un tacked, then you can show me round."  
  
  
  
(a/n what do you think? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW () 


	3. WHAT!!!

(a/n Hi, I think this bit is going to be boring. Actually I don't know so just read it and find out. Please R/R.)  
  
The palace was a big place, absolutely massive. Killed your feet walking around it for so many hours as well Kel thought while she was rubbing her feet. There was another ball tonight and to be quiet honest Kel wasn't sure she'd be able to walk by the time the ball started. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, Kel groaned it was probably a maid to come and tell her she had something like two hours left to get ready.  
  
"It's open." She called when the person knocked again. The door opened to reveal a nervous looking Roald. "Roald what are you doing here?" She asked wondering why he was so nervous.  
  
"W-w-w well I was wondering whether you had a partner to go to the ball with an-an- and if you didn't would you go with me?" He said all this rather fast.  
  
"Well." Kel said surprised. "To answer your question no I'm not going to the ball with anyone and yes I'd like to go with you."  
  
He looked slightly less uncomfortable now. "I'll come to your room? At 8:00?"  
  
Kel nodded "See you then." She was just heading back into the room when a voice said "Kel your going to the ball with the prince! Why didn't you tell me."  
  
Kel turned to find Echo looking miffed, "I take it your were listening in on our PRIVATE conversation?"  
  
"Well if you won't tell me these things then I-."  
  
She stopped when Kel held up a hand. "Second thoughts I don't want to know. Just shut up."  
  
Echo sniffed huffily then got over herself. "So you're going to the ball with the prince?"  
  
Kel shook her head Echo was like a pit- bull once she got hold of something she just would not let go. "Yes I'm going to the ball with the prince, BUT we are only friends!"  
  
"Yeah." Echo said in a I-don't-believe-you-for-a-minute way. "Anyway." She squealed "You've only got 2 hours left to get ready. That hardly no time at all."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes "Echo, I can get ready in half an hour easy."  
  
"But this the prince Kel, you've got to look stunningly beautiful."  
  
"Fine I'll look stunningly beautiful ball, now if you'd excuse me for 2 hours I have got to get ready." With that she turned and slammed the door in Echo's face.  
  
~  
  
Roald arrived back at his room after asking Kel to the ball. To his surprise he found his father sitting on the bed.  
  
"Father." He exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where have you been Roald? I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
Roald went very red and muttered something about the ball.  
  
"What was that? I didn't here you."  
  
"I went to ask someone to the ball." Roald muttered an went redder still.  
  
"Who?" His father asked. Smiling.  
  
"Kel." When his farther raised a eyebrow. He muttered "Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
"Is that girl you were racing today?"  
  
Roald nodded he knew what was coming now a lecture on how to behave. To his surprise his a father only nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"This Keladry, do you like her?" The King asked.  
  
Roald nodded enthusiastically. "She's great. I like her a lot. She was really nice to me and she's popular with the squires." He blushed even redder, (If that's possible.) "But that's only because she's pretty, but she's got a great personality."  
  
The king nodded. "What do you think of her, look wise?"  
  
Roald was looking like a beetroot now. "She's really pretty." Then as an after thought Roald asked. "Why so interested father?"  
  
"Your mother thinks and I agree, she'd be the perfect candidate for your arranged marriage."  
  
Roald shook his head, "It would ruin our friendship."  
  
"None sense, it would make you better friends. I know you want something more with her."  
  
Roald shook his head again. "We're just friends I like her, yes, but we're friends. That's all."  
  
The king smiled a knowing smile (a/n the kind that made you want to punch him.) and walked out of the room thinking. Time for a little chat with Thayet.  
  
(a/n what are they planning? What will they do? Find out on the next instalment of We aren't betrothed…. Are we?)  
  
~  
  
When Kel opened the door to find a nervous looking prince.  
  
"K-Kel you look stunning." Roald stammered. He was right though she did look stunning in a red satin dress which clung to all the right places. She had put a tiny bit of face paint on her lips and eyelids. She looked very pretty.  
  
She smiled at him. "You look nice to Roald. Shall we go?"  
  
Roald nodded and held out an arm. She placed her hand on the inside and began walking.  
  
"Why are you looking so nice today, I got the impression last night that you didn't like dressing up." Roald said conversationally.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and made a very un lady like gesture with her fingers just as they passed a daughter of the Covent. "The convent taught us that when you're looking for a suitor at court you have to look absolutely beautiful, stunning. Though when you've got a husband you only look beautiful."  
  
Roald raised his eyebrows "There's a difference?"  
  
Kel nodded. "Yeah. I mean yes." Kel added quickly when a convent lady scowled at her. She walked up. "Keladry Of Mindelan, I'm surprised your still here have you not been married yet?"  
  
It was Kel's turn to scowl now. "No, I'm being looked into by the house of Queenscove though."  
  
The daughter nodded her approval. "Then why are you with the prince instead of Queenscove?"  
  
Kel shrugged "Roald asked me first. If you'd excuse us." She lead Roald away scowling. "Goddess." She muttered, "We're not even at the ball and we're being cross referenced."  
  
"Here we go." Roald muttered as the herald introduced them.  
  
"Why did you say, that Queenscove family were looking into you?" Roald asked when they were through.  
  
"Oh, that I said that because no house is interested in me, thank Mithross, but I would have got a lecture from the convent lady, if I'd said nobody."  
  
"My house is interested in you." Roald muttered very quietly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Kel shrieked.  
  
(A/n revelation for you I want 10 reviews or I won't post the next chapter!!  
  
SO REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. PRESS THE BUTTON I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!) 


	4. Friends

(a/n Oooooooooooooh cliff-hanger ending. *Grins evilly* Well get on and read this bit so you can review it. By the way QueenOfTheRogue thanks for the Queens ladies suggestion I've used it. Thankyou I had writers block the idea helped me get over it!! So cheers! )  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Kel shrieked again. Until Roald put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Kel people are staring!!" He whispered before taking his hand away.  
  
"And I care!! This is my life we're talking about isn't it?"  
  
"It's my life as well!! And anyway it's not final."  
  
"It better not be! Or I will be forced to show some off my nastier sides!"  
  
Roald snorted in a ungentlemenly way. Then as if some of her words actually sunk in, he said. "Do you not like me then?"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes, "Roald. We are friends get it? Friends. Of course I like you but not in that way. Now Joren." Kel said looking at him. (a/n I like Joren okay!!!) "He is a bit of all right. I wouldn't have any problem marring him, but you. You I would. No offence, but we're friends I don't want to be anything more. I like your friendship and value your trust, but I don't want anything more."  
  
Roald nodded, "We couldn't stay friends anyway could we if we were married?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No, we couldn't because we would have to produce a heir for the throne, and I.I am to young to have a child. Plus the added fact that I don't want children. EVER."  
  
Roald nodded, "I'll try to talk father round, but he can be stubborn when he wants."  
  
"Yes." Kel said nodding, "I can imagine. A question though, why does your father want to marry us? I got the impression that he didn't like me that much after the riding incident. What about your marriage with Shinko?"  
  
Roald shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that father doesn't like you at all. As for the marriage with the Yamani (a/n is that spelt right?) princess it fell through apparently she's to marry some other Yamani prince to unit the two thrones or something like that. So fathers looking for someone to take the place." Roald concluded.  
  
"That's all very well but my family isn't in the book of gold or anything, we're relatively new barony. I can't see why they want to marry us."  
  
Roald shrugged. "I suppose because we're friends. We get on."  
  
Kel nodded "I suppose. Oh well let's not dawdle on the subject." She walked over to Cleon and grabbed his arm. "Come on Cleon, let's dance!!"  
  
"I don't want to dance." He whined.  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
Kel spent the rest of the night talking and dancing with Roald, Cleon and all his friends.  
  
Meanwhile.. Queen Thayet and King Jonathan were deciding a better way to get to know Kel a bit better. They decided on an idea. Thayet would invite Kel to become one of the Queens ladies. (a/n thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.) It was an offer that Kel wouldn't be able to refuse even if she didn't want to be Queens's lady. She was stuck.  
  
(a/n this bit was crap, sorry. But can you tell I had writers block? I can, ah well never mind I'm sure I'll get over it but you'll just have to wait. Unless you threaten me then I'll probably write the next bit pretty quick.) 


	5. Train Your Knights...they're crap

(a/n Just like you all to know this chapter is my personal favourite. It's so funny at the end!! Hee, hee. The last bit was crap, wasn't it? Ah well blame writers block, not me. Thankyou again QueenOfTheRogue for the idea saved my skin that did.)  
  
Kel was just leaving the breakfast hall the next day when a too-many-skirts Lady walked up to her. "Lady Keladry Of Mindelan I presume?" Kel nodded, glancing round, this women looked like she was one of the Queens ladies. Then it hit her. Oh no she thought, it's just a mistake the lady probably just wants to talk to Kel didn't she? "The Queen would wish to speak with you." "Crap." Kel muttered under her breath. God she hated Monarchs. "Follow me please." Kel meekly obeyed. Thinking of ways to get out of being a Queens lady, she didn't come up with any ideas. She was walked into a room where Thayet and some of the other too-many-skirt ladies sat. "Majesty." Kel said politely curtseying. "I presume you know why you're here." The Queen asked gently. Looking at her, Kel gulped and said, "Yes your majesty I've got a pretty good idea." Thayet smiled, "Being a Queens lady isn't that bad." Kel snorted in a unladylike way. She blushed when Thayet raised an eyebrow. "Begging your pardon majesty but I'd rather jump of a cliff. I'm not a very good lady a very good lady at the best of times, let alone all of the time. Besides the only reason your asking me is because you want me to marry your son." Thayet raised both eyebrows at a blushing Keladry. "You know about that do you?" Kel nodded, "Roald told me, he also told me he'd talk you out of the idea." Thayet smiled, "Good friends with my son are you?" Kel nodded slowly then scowled as something dawned on her. "Yes majesty we're very good friends. Friends in case you didn't here that right." Thayet laughed, "You've a funny attitude Keladry. Most girls would faint if I told them that they were to marry the prince." Kel shrugged, "I'm not most girls, I know what I want with my life and that's not what you have planned. Begging your pardon majesty no offence meant." "You'll be queen someday don't you want that?" "No I don't, I don't like power, I don't like controlling people it's not right." She looked down, "Plus I'm not overly keen on your husband." Thayet arched an eyebrow, "Why do you not like the King?" Kel shrugged, "No offence meant but he's a prig, I can't believe you married him! Please tell me you were pushed into it." Thayet laughed, "I was not pushed into it. But you however will be pushed into being a Queens's lady. Report to my room after lunch Keladry. You are dismissed." Kel walked out scowling, time for a chat with Roald. I'll murder him myself! Kel thought angrily. With my bear hands.  
  
Kel found Roald on the practise courts. She grabbed a practise sword and walked up to him. "Guard." She whispered. Roald noticed that Kel looked in a murderous mood and none to merciful. He grabbed a sword. "Kel." He muttered, "Come on you won't beat me." He said as he assumed the guard stand she did the same. "You think highly of yourself, just because I'm a girl I'm not as good as you right? Wrong. I'm better." They fought for about one minutes before Kel had Roald backed against the wall with no sword. He gulped; Kel was amazingly intimidating when she had sword in her hand. "You said you'd talk to them." She muttered, amazing she wasn't even out of breath. "Talk to who Kel?" He whimpered. "Your parents, they want me to be a Queen's Lady so they can get to know me before they get us married." "I tried Kel I really did." He lied; he hadn't actually talked to his parents, and tell you the truth he wasn't planning to either. "What's all this?" A deep voice asked. It seemed that the King had walked up unnoticed. Kel stood back and threw the practice sword at the King handle first. He caught it with a surprised expression on his face. "Train your knights better.Sire, even a lady can beat them in a sword fight." She hissed at him and walked off. Roald, Jonathon, and the rest of the squires just stared.  
  
(a/n so what did you think? Tell me in a review. Hint, Hint. See! They so aren't fallin in love.yet) 


	6. Unwanted Feelings

(a/n I thought the last chapter was quite good. NO? ^_^ You are going to hurt me all of you but whatever)  
  
Kel sat fuming on her new bed in her new room. She sighed today was just not going well. She'd attacked a price almost decapitated the King and managed to insult every single one of the Queen's ladies by calling them lost sheep. Oh and lets not forget she told the Queen in the meeting that she'd rather jump of a cliff than serve her. No today was not her day.  
  
After she'd almost killed Roald and decapitated the King she went to meet with the Queen and her ladies. What a disaster. But it was decided, Kel was to become a Queen's lady and that meant she had to into a new room closer to the Queen and Roald. Kel sighed again Roald another subject she didn't want to talk about. I mean she like the boy she really did, he was funny, kind and sweet and Kel was feeling some very unwanted feeling when she was near him. Very unwanted feelings. But she had to face facts, she think she fancied him. (a/n there I said it, Kel fancies Roald. Oh Goddess there's so many possibilities. *Evil laugh*)  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kel groaned. "Unless it's the Queen go away!!" "It's me Kel, Roald can I talk to you?" "No go away!! I don't want to see you!!" Kel shouted. "Kel come on!" "No, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you! I'm under a lot of stress and I'm at breaking point! Don't push me Roald, you don't know what I'd do!" "Kel." He moaned, "I'm so sorry. I know I upset you." "Upset me!" Kel shrieked as she said she was at breaking point and was about to snap. "Too bloody right you upset me." She was screaming now. "Just leave me alone, I want to be alone." Kel said in a much more defeated tone. "Tough I'm coming in!!" The door opened. Kel turned her back to the door; she didn't want him to see how uncomfortable she looked. "Go away, I don't want to talk." Kel muttered. She felt him sit down; she could feel his eyes staring at her back. He sighed "Kel come on, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other so it's best we make up." Kel sat up careful to make sure she kept her back to him. "Roald things have changed. and don't you dare lie to me and say that they haven't. I know very well that you didn't talk to your parents and I pretty sure you don't intend to either!!" He moved to sit beside her; he put his arm round her and pulled her close. Uh-oh Kel thought I don't like where this is going it's getting a bit to close for me. (a/n I'm not contradicting myself but Kel wants to go out wit him, ya know not just sleep with him straight away. She's not like that. Well not in my story anyway.) Kel was about to wriggle out when she found that she liked this. She liked Roald too. A lot. She wriggled out anyway and walked towards the door. "You had better go." She muttered. He stood up and went to the door, "Okay I'll go but please forgive me. Think about it." He strode out, then suddenly he stopped and said in a very small voice, "Oh and Kel.I love you." He continued walking, a tiny bit quicker. Leaving a very stunned Kel at the door.  
  
(a/n Well? What do you think? I know this chapter is painstakingly short but, it's really hard to type with a broken hand.) 


	7. You'll need it later

(a/n Hi, thank you all who have reviewed my story you are all great!)  
  
The next day if you were to walk into the mess hall you would see the Queen's ladies, the Queen herself and one very sour looking young girl seated next to the King and Queen a very amusing site I can tell you.  
  
"Keladry, please try to look a bit happier about this." The Queen said with the tiniest of smiles playing round her lips.  
  
"Sorry majesty but I'd rather be anywhere but here. I'd rather get trampled on by my horse than here, must it go on?"  
  
Thayet laughed while the King looked disapproving. "I like the way you speak your mind Keladry, I don't often here that, it's usually your majesty this and your majesty that."  
  
"Please don't call me Keladry, it's Kel please. I hate Keladry."  
  
Thayet shrugged, "Well then I'm Thayet and this is John." She gestured unnecessarily to the very angry looking King.  
  
Kel looked longingly across the room to where friends I the squires (including Roald) sat.  
  
Thayet rolled her eyes when she saw where Kel was looking, "Go and join your friends then."  
  
Kel looked startled "Can I? Really?"  
  
"Of course I won't do for you to have that sour look on your face all day."  
  
"YES, YES, YES!!! Thankyou so much majesty." She jumped up and ran-walked up to her friends where she sat in the only space left. By Roald. The King and Queen watched Kel play around with her friends though she was unusually quiet around Roald.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Kel asked her friends in the squires.  
  
"Going to the practise courts, riding the usual." Neal replied.  
  
"I'll race you on Peachblossom." Kel said smiling at him, Neal basically started drooling then and there.  
  
Cleon answered for him; "Sure, but you can't beat me with a sword."  
  
Kel raised her eyebrows, "What I beat a fully grown knight and you still reckon you can beat me. Well I've never been one to turn down a challenge, I accept."  
  
Cleon raised an eyebrow, "Your serious, you think you can beat me."  
  
Kel nodded, "Oh yeah I think I can beat you and I, I can do it in a dress."  
  
Everyone laughed at the thought of Cleon in a dress. All but one, Roald. He had been a great deal quieter than normal suddenly he asked, "Kel can I have a word?"  
  
Kel all of a sudden looked decidedly uncomfortable "Um, I dunno I have to get Peachblossom warmed up."  
  
"Don't worry Kel." Said a smiling Cleon. "We can wait." "Thanks Cleon." Said Kel standing up, she walked up and leaned down and said, "Watch yourself Cleon you might find that when we're fighting my hand slips and you might come out of it missing something you need in later life." The squires roared with laughter as Kel walked off smiling at the look of worry on Cleon's face.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Roald?" Kel asked trying not to show how uncomfortable she was.  
  
"You know what I want to talk about. I want to talk about us, and what we are going to do about us!" He said loudly, a bit to loudly.  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him away and into her room where she locked and bolted the door. When she saw Roald staring at her she said, "I'm a girl who likes my privacy."  
  
Roald sat down and looked down. "I'm sorry about last night, I know it was a bit sudden of me."  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow a fraction, "Sudden isn't the word I would have used."  
  
He blushed and looked down, then quickly looked up and caught her eyes. "I meant it you know I meant everything I said."  
  
Kel looked like she was about faint and walked over to the bed and sat down looking very shocked. "You mean it?" She said faintly, "You're in love with me?" She looked at him, hazel eyes wide."  
  
He brought his head close to hers and whispered "Yes." And then yep you guessed it he kissed her.  
  
( a/n *stretches, Gets up* Sorry no more, I'm on my break. *laughs evilly* I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.) 


	8. More Than Friends

(a/n sorry that was really nasty of me to leave it there, oh well never mind I'm sure you'll get over it. Here's the next bit.)  
  
To her surprise and clearly to his Kel found herself kissing him back. When he pulled apart both were gasping slightly.  
  
"You kissed me!" Kel muttered angrily.  
  
"You kissed me back." Roald pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! The nerve of it!" Kel insisted.  
  
"I'm going to do it again as well." Roald said and he did. He kissed her again and he put his arms around her waist. It was Kel who pulled back this time.  
  
"So I take it were officially more than friends now?" She asked. Roald grinned, that was unusual.  
  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him, she laughed. "We've got to go, you have a fight arranged I believe."  
  
She grinned, "Oh yeah Cleon's going down."  
  
Kel sneaked up behind Cleon on the practise courts, he jumped a mile. "Come on let's get this over with. Are you sure you want your friends to watch?"  
  
"What watch me win?" Cleon asked.  
  
Kel shook her head, "No watch you lose." She grabbed a practise sword. "Guard."  
  
She whispered a slightly evil smile playing on her lips. They fought for quite a while and even the sword teacher came to watch. Finally though Kel got a space and attacked at full pelt she knocked the sword out of Cleon's hands.  
  
"I advise you to yield, my over confident friend."  
  
He raised his hands "I yield."  
  
"Thankyou." She put the practise sword back, "Good fight Cleon, you're good but I'm better. Didn't I tell you I could beat you in a dress." She looked round and found a bunch of dumbfounded squires and their training master staring at her. She smiled and put a hand to her mouth, she the swept up her skirts and walked away saying,  
  
"Thankyou for coming to watch, but I really must go change dresses now if I'm going riding." She caught Roald's eye and grinned. She walked the rest of the way smiling.  
  
She'd just finished getting changed when she heard a knock on the door; as soon as she opened it she was swept up in a very tight hug, and kissed very thoroughly, by a very happy Roald. (a/n okay major mush fest but that's the way I write I can't do the full on stuff. I think that's sick.) When he finally put her down she asked, "Why so happy?"  
  
"You were brilliant!! You left Cleon in the dust, you should have seen his face, it was so funny!" He said laughing. "Anyway will you come to the ball with me?"  
  
Kel made a pained face, "No I can't. I'm sorry but I have to go sit with your mother as I'm a Queen's lady. Boring."  
  
He smiled "It can't be that bad." When he saw Kel's face he added, "Can it?"  
  
Kel shook her head "You don't know the half of it." She sighed, "Now if you'd excuse me I believe I have Neal to beat on a horse."  
  
Roald smiled again, "He chickened out I'm afraid, he doesn't want to race you."  
  
Kel sighed again, "Oh well I suppose I have to go and act all lady like. Do I look presentable?"  
  
Roald gave her a quick kiss, "Of course you do you always look beautiful."  
  
Kel smiled, "Thankyou. Now I really must go. See you at the ball." She walked off, looking like she'd rather be going anywhere but the Queens rooms. Roald shook his head a smile on his lips.  
  
(a/n It's been nice. But it ends here. You see before you hurt me, I have writes block and this is the last chapter. I'm sorry. Nothing will change my mind, well maybe.nah. Well hope you like the end.)  
  
  
  
Angel Of The Storms  
  
  
  
  
  
When depression meets a hyper girl,  
  
You find something unlike no other,  
  
something you never thought'd exist,  
  
something tortured and fake yet,  
  
so nerve shakingly real 


End file.
